Harry Potter and the Sages of Hyrule
by Mental-Internecine
Summary: Zelda decides to reveal Hyrule's existence to the rest of the world, but since she can't go herself, she gives the sages something to do. Saria, Darunia and Ruto are sent to Hogwarts to teach them Hyrulian beliefs, whilst learning wizarding ones. Set one year after the defeat of Ganondorf and year five of Harry Potter. I procrastinate a lot, so updates won't be often. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first published fanfiction, so please don't be too disappointed if you hate it. That said, read it anyway. As a side note, I know Holodrum and Labrynna are from the Hero is defeated timeline, but let's just ignore that. Aveil is the name of the counterpart of Nabooru's second-in-command in Majora's mask, so that's the name I'm going to use, since she has no name in OoT. Finally, when Darunia mentions Link, it's his son, not the Hero of Time.**

**And now with no further ado:**

Harry Potter and the Sages of Hyrule

Chapter 0 – Prologue

Chamber of the Sages, One year after Ganondorf's defeat

"I've decided that the rest of the world should know about Hyrule." Declared a young woman clad in a white and pink dress, looking around at the slightly confused faces looking at her,

"But don't Holodrum and Labrynna already know about Hyrule?" asked a woman with a pointy nose,

"Not just them," The young woman said, "I mean the _whole_ world." An old man in a robe realised what she meant,

"You can't mean-" He was cut off,

"Yes, I do."

… Silence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Ruto "Would anyone mind explaining?"

"She means the rest of the world." Explained Rauru,

"Yes I heard, but that doesn't mean I understand."

"In the era of chaos, before the establishment of Hyrule, the original sages – _my_ predecessors – used their power to seal off Hyrule from the rest of the world. When people from that world look upon Hyrule's location they see only an ocean. Of course some people still know about our existence, but it isn't public information. Not even in Hyrule, only royalty and important figures know about this."

"… Why wasn't I told about this? I'm royalty _and_ important! Saria, did you know?"

"Yep!"

"Well now I just feel stupid."

"Can I continue now?" asked Zelda, to which Ruto nodded, "Thank you. Now, while I still have a kingdom to run, I won't be able to go and do this easily, which is why I'm sending all of you!"

"Um," Saria started, "But don't Darunia and Nabooru both need to run their countries as well?"

… Return of the Silence.

"I can just leave Link in charge, it will be good training for when he's chief." Darunia decided,

"And I have Aveil take charge for a while; she's already proven she can run the Gerudo fortress without me." Nabooru added.

"Then it's settled!" Zelda said, "Rauru, you'll be going to the governments of the world to tell them about us, and the rest of you will be going to the schools I've contacted that have agreed to let you teach them about Hyrule, Nabooru to Beauxbatons school, Impa to Durmstrang and Saria, Darunia and Ruto to Hogwarts."

"Really? Hogwarts? That's something's _name_?" Ruto snorted (indignantly).

"Yes, and before you all go…" Zelda raised her right hand and the Triforce of Knowledge flashed, hurting everyone's eyes, "Now you know the languages of the places you're going to." She smiled.

"Couldn't you have just done that to let us know the plan instead of being vague?" asked Impa,

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have been able to annoy Ruto!"

**A/N: So yeah, that was the prologue. It's quite short, only four hundred and fifty words, but oh well, it's just a prologue.**

"**By the way, Link is not current in this meeting because he went on a loooooooooooonngg holiday. When I say long I mean looooooooooooooooonngg."**

**No he didn't, my co-author just hasn't completed the game. He doesn't know about Zelda sending Link back in time. Meh.**

**Favourite and Review for assorted confectionary of the Virtual kind!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Hello again, it's been [11] days since my last update, sorry about that. I had the beginning typed up and everything, but I had to get the book out of the library and kept forgetting.**

**And without further ado:**

Harry Potter and the Sages of Hyrule

Part I, Term of Establishment

Chapter One – Travel to Hogwarts and Introductions

Kings cross station, 1st of September

* * *

Three strange looking people stood at Platform 9 of King's cross station, one was short, one was tall and one was a human mountain. They wore completely non-descript clothes, so plain that it would be impossible to describe them. They all had blonde hair and pale skin. The tall one leant down to the short one and whispered,

"So where's platform 9 ¾? I want to take this illusion off in case I get stuck like this."

"I don't know, I'm looking."

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

"Just give me a minute, I'll find –" she was cut off by a rather stern looking man who all but barged past,

"Come on Draco, we wouldn't want to be late for Hogwarts would we?" he addressed the smaller version of himself who followed.

"Excuse me," Said the human mountain to the man, "But did you say Hogwarts? Could you show us the way to platform 9 ¾?"

"Yes, yes, you just go through that wall – is it your daughter's first year at Hogwarts?" he asked,

"In a sense, we're all here to teach the new class."

"And she's not our daughter." Added the tall one.

"My sincerest apologies, I just assumed. So, where do you stand on the Muggle-born registration act?" The blonde man asked,

"I don't know what that is."

"Oh, are you not pure-bloods?" the man's voice seemed almost laced with venom,

"Of course I'm pure-blooded!" huffed the tall one, "What's the point of even asking?"

"No reason," the man's voice was back to normal, "I hope you have a pleasant teaching experience," he turned to the boy again, "Come Draco, the train leaves in ten minutes." And with that the man walked through the wall.

"Well that was strange." Said the small one.

* * *

Once they got to the platform, Saria, Darunia and Ruto went to the far end of the train, where more compartments would be free. Sliding into an empty one, they deactivated the illusion enchantments and returned to their natural forms (And to being addressed as their names), a small girl, a tall, blue, naked, amphibious teenager, and a mountain.

"Now let's cross our fingers that we never have to use these illusions again." Sighed Ruto,

"Agreed." Said Darunia,

"I didn't think it was that bad." Smiled Saria,

"Well you're already naturally pink," Ruto pointed out, "It was disturbing looking down and seeing pink."

"Isn't that every single dream you have about Link though?" Saria taunted a subtle grin on her face. But before Ruto could think of response, the compartment door opened,

"Sorry, could we sit in this compartment?" A boy with black hair asked, "Our window broke."

"Sure!" Saria called.

Soon the black haired boy was sitting next to Saria, with a ginger girl sitting next to him, another black haired boy sat next to her and a blonde, odd looking girl next to him. Saria couldn't help but notice that all five of them sitting on one bench made it rather cramped.

"I'm Harry Potter." The first boy told Saria, holding out his hand,

"Saria." Saria replied, "And these are Ruto and Darunia." Harry turned and looked at the other people in the compartment. Then he did a double-take.

"Sorry," He said, "I didn't notice you there…" His eyes rest on Darunia. "Somehow." A short, awkward silence followed.

"I'm Luna." The blonde girl waved before reading the book in her hands… Upside down.

The residents of Hyrule decided not to ask.

The other boy and girl introduced themselves briefly as Neville and Ginny, and the awkward silence took over again.

* * *

After almost an hour (and about ten minutes after the food trolley had left), two more people opened the compartment,

"I'm starving." Said the ginger boy, grabbing a chocolate frog from Harry and jumping into the seat behind him…

Which just so happened to be where Ruto was sitting.

"AAH!" she shrieked as the (heavy) human crushed her legs,

"Oh, sorry!" the boy said, standing back up, "I didn't see you th-" He froze. "Hermione," he said, turning to the so-far quiet girl with him, "Why is there a naked mer-woman on the train?"

"How did you notice her and not the giant next to her, Ronald?" Ron then saw Darunia.

"You'll find out at the feast." Darunia said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"OK."

"So, where should we sit?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I'll make some room for you." Saria said, standing up. After a short while, Ron and Hermione were crammed into the space Saria was sitting in, and Saria was on top of Darunia's head.

"So," Hermione said, "There are two prefects fifth year prefects from each House."

"And guess who's a Slitherin prefect?" added Ron.

"Malfoy." Harry answered.

"And that complete _cow_ Pansy Parkinson; how she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed Troll-"

After that there was a short conversation which ended in Luna coldly snatching back the book she'd given to Harry to read.

Then the compartment door slid open for the third time, revealing the boy, Draco, which Darunia, Ruto and Saria had met earlier.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Manners Potter or I'll have to give you a detention. Because you see I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, so I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishment." Draco said, smirking,

"Yeah, but you, unlike I, are a git so get out and leave us alone." Malfoy's lip curled,

"Tell me, how does it feel to be second best to Weasley, Potter?"

"Shut up!" shouted Hermione,

"I seem to have touched a nerve, well watch yourself Pott-"

"Why does nobody notice us? We're not exactly hiding" Ruto cut Malfoy off,

"Don't interrupt me, filthy half-breed."

"_FILTHY?! _How _dare you! _I have had conversations with _food _that were smarter then you! Now do what the brown haired girl said and _get out before I __**drown you in your own blood!**_" Malfoy took the hint and ran down the hallway, his two minions (who I haven't mentioned were in that scene yet, but trust me they were) following closely.

"Blimey." Said Ron, "Remind me not to piss her off." Everybody (not including Darunia or Ruto) laughed.

After a while the train stopped and Saria, Darunia and Ruto got off to find a carriage. They all thought the horses pulling the carriages looked like one of Ganondorf's army, but said nothing.

**A/N: So yeah… Ladies and gentlemen and others, this has been Chapter one (CH:6 in OotP). Many thanks to Zeru-chan and the anonymous reviewer who reviewed my story. I can't say that they motivated me to do anything, but that's my personality, not you guys/girls/other, and I realy appreciated them.**

**Chapter word count: 1,100 (aprox)**

**Total word count: 1,500 (aprox)**


	3. Chapter 2: The sorting hat's new song

**A/N: Bonjour, it's been [44] days since I last updated… Despite the fact I had half of this chapter written within a week of posting chapter 1. +¬+ Sorry. It was world procrastination 28 days in England (only for me though). I wanted to get this up by Christmas Eve. But I didn't. So yeah.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes taken directly from the book, patient audiences only.**

**No seriously, most of this was written by J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer. Figure it out people, come on!**

Harry Potter and the Sages of Hyrule

Part I, Term of Establishment

Chapter Two – More introductions and a mistake

**Gryffindor table, Great Hall, Harry 3rd Person point of view**

* * *

Harry was looking over the heads of the students to the staff table that ran along the top of the hall.

"He's not there."

Ron and Hermione scanned the staff table too, though there was no real need; Hagrid's size made him instantly obvious in any line up.

"He can't have left." Said Ron, anxiously,

"Of course he hasn't." Said Harry firmly,

"You don't think he's… _hurt_ or anything, do you?" Said Hermione,

"No." said Harry at once.

"But where is he, then?" Harry lowered his voice so Neville, Parvati and Lavender couldn't hear,

"Maybe he's not back yet. You know – from his mission – the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

"Who's _that_?" asked Hermione, (rudely) pointing towards the staff table. Harry and Ron had no idea who she was pointing to, but their eyes shortly caught on a real _toad_ of a woman in the middle of the table.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?"

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, despite the fact everybody had already heard Harry say it, "What on earth's she doing here then?"

"Dunno…" Hermione scanned the staff table,

"Hey, it's Darunia and Ruto… But where's Saria?"

Hermione did not get an answer as at that moment, as if on cue, the great doors to the great hall opened, greatly.

_The sorting hat then sang a song which is over eighty-two lines long, so if you want to read it buy a copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

**Briefly McGonagall-centric 3rd person point of view**

* * *

Professor McGonagall proceeded to read out the names of the new students, starting with;

"Abercrombie, Euan." (Gryffindor) and quickly got to the end of the list. However, as she was putting her scroll away, she noticed one more person – a girl with green hair in matching clothes.

"And who are you, dear?" she said, eyes fixed on the girl.

"I'm Saria," The girl replied, "I'm –um- I'm meant to be teaching Hyrulian Mythology and Magiks with Ruto and Darunia, but I might have gotten mixed in with the students by accident." It may have been her imagination, but McGonagall could have sworn the small teacher spared a glance at where Professor Grubbly-plank was sitting.

"Oh. Well take a seat with the other teachers then." McGonagall said awkwardly.

**Forbidden Forest, Navi's point of view**

* * *

_I can see a castle. Ooh! There are some stars… I should tell the castle._

"Hey."

"Hey, listen."

"Listen."

"Hey."

"Hey, list-"Shh-plat

_Navi is no longer able to have a point of view as some centaurs just speared her on an arrow. They will be forever regarded as heroes in the eyes of mortals._

**Great hall of Hogwarts, Sages-centric 3rd person point of view**

* * *

"I'm surprised with how well you handled those ghosts, what with the Poe sisters' incident and all." Ruto whispered to Saria as she took a seat next to her.

"There are _ghosts_!" Saria exclaimed as quietly as she could, her eyes darting around the room suddenly noticing them, "How did I not notice the ghosts?!"

"I have a feeling that the wizards have some sort of spell which makes people unable to see the obvious." Darunia suggested, "If they don't notice me in one glance, then they must have."

**Five minutes later, General 3rd person point of view**

* * *

"Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.

"We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back professor Grubbly-plank, who will be taking care of magical creatures lessons; we are delighted to introduce Professor Delores Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and professors Saria, Darunia and Ruto, who will be teaching the new elective Hyrulian Myths and Magiks course for fourth years and upward – forms are in each common room if you want to sign up.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

"_Hem-Hem_" Professor Umbridge stood up, "Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome.

"_Hem-Hem_

"Well it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see all your happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll all be very good friends.

"_Hem-Hem_

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…

"Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. This fanfic copied even more of this chapter directly from the book.

Soon after the feast ended, Harry being shot sour looks by first-years, Ron being shot sour looks from Hermione and the sages wondering just what kind of school Zelda had sent them to.

**A/N: It's still short. . . Meh, I'll aim for two thousand words for the next chapter, otherwise this'll be way too short.**

Pr/N:"**Dat was cool as, and OOOOOOOOOOOHH YEAH NAVI IS DEAD!"**

'**-.- Why do I have you as my proof reader?**

**Thank you corner : Thank you to Zeru-chan, Rotomknight and Guest, in answer to some question(s)/comment(s):**

**+ My proof reader helped choose the year. Also Sages v.s Umbridge is/will be funny.**

**+ I manged to get this out before the three month mark, so you [Rotomknight] didn't have to worry 'bout it. I'm brilliant, I know. Strokes ego**

**+ Gojira-geek. I updated.**

**Chapter word count: 1,080**

**Total word count: ~3,300**


End file.
